epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
George Carlin
George Carlin battled Richard Pryor, preceding Bill Cosby, Joan Rivers, and Robin Williams in George Carlin vs Richard Pryor. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper George Denis Patrick Carlin was born on May 12th, 1937, in Manhattan, New York. He was a stand-up comic, actor, and author. He became known for his black comedy and reflections on politics, the English language, psychology, religion, and various taboo subjects. One of his most famous routines, a monologue titled "Seven Words You Can Never Say on Television", was central to the FCC v. Pacifica Foundation U.S. Supreme Court case that helped define the extent to which the federal government could regulate speech on broadcast television and radio in the United States. Carlin had also appeared in several films, known for such movie roles as Rufus from Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure and Fillmore from Cars along with his television role as the voice of the narrator/Mr. Conductor for the Thomas the Tank Engine series. His final HBO special, It's Bad for Ya, was filmed less than four months before he passed away from cardiac arrest. He was later posthumously awarded the Mark Twain Prize for American Humor. He was also ranked second in two lists of best comedians each by Comedy Central and the Rolling Stone magazine. Lyrics Here we go, it's George Carlin. I'm a mad dog snarling. I was born in the Bronx and brought up in Harlem. I'm dope at spitting bars and getting crowds hardy harring, While you're the least threatening black dude since Carlton! Now, there's seven words you can't say on a TV set, But this is the pissing fucking cunting Internet And my cocksucking motherfucking bits are the tits! Non-stopping brain droppings like my wit’s got the shits! So call this Pryor-rhea: I doo doo on you constantly! No pauses in my punchlines, no commas in my comedy! You'll be down for the count when this counter-culture counterman Serves you with a stand-uppercut you can't counter, damn! I'm Wilder than Gene when I'm killing a beat! You're steady taking second place, now that's a Silver Streak! Trivia *Carlin's appearance was confirmed by Nice Peter on the Official ERB Wiki Discord. *He and the Burger King were both teased at the end of "Epic Rap Battles of History - Complete Season 1 HD".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKfZ6YpL5V8 *He is the first rapper to have a character portrayed by him appear in a previous battle. *He was mentioned by Nice Peter in "The Patreon Song" during the line "Yo, in the George Carlin verse, I wanna say shit, fuck, and jism!" *He is the twelfth rapper to appear in black-and-white. **He is the tenth rapper to appear both in color and in black-and-white during the battle, after Adolf Hitler, Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe, Martin Luther King, Jr., Harry Houdini, Frederick Douglass, Tony Hawk, Theodore Roosevelt and Winston Churchill. Gallery George Carlin Teaser.png|George Carlin's preview at the end of the video titled: "Epic Rap Battles of History - Complete Season 1 HD" GEORGE CARLIN.png|Nice Peter confirming George Carlin's appearance in a future ERB References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:George Carlin vs Richard Pryor Category:Nice Peter